We are Over
by fandebones
Summary: Deux personnes se disputent, plusieurs vies en sont bouleversées...OS très triste je préviens


_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je vous publie cet OS, qui sera probablement ma dernière publication. J'ai perdu la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi, et je n'ai plus le goût d'écrire. Elle se reconnaîtra d'ailleurs, le titre de cet OS étant la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait dite.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>We are Over<span>

Booth était heureux. Cette horrible enquête était enfin terminée. Elle avait été éprouvante par l'équipe, mais particulièrement pour Brennan et lui.

Il se sentait soulagé ; tout était fini. Il ne verrait plus sa Bones triste à cause de ça, il ne la verrait plus en larmes, ça, il y veillerait. Désormais il ne verrait plus sur son visage qu'un sourire, un beau et franc sourire. Plus aucune larme. Il entretiendrait personnellement ce sourire pour qu'il reste toujours sur son visage.

Sur cette pensée, il entra dans le bureau de sa partenaire, dans le but de l'inviter à dîner.

Mais elle semblait soucieuse, nerveuse. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet :

«Bones, tout va bien ?

-Il n'ira pas en prison. On n'a pas assez de preuves.»

Booth soupira.

«Bones, je vous en prie...ne dites pas ça.

-C'est la vérité et vous le savez.

-Mais êtes-vous vraiment obligée de me l'annoncer maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Bones ! Mais enfin vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'homme qui a tenté de nous tuer tous les trois, mon fils, vous et moi, va être libéré ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'effet que ça me fait ?

-Il n'a pas tenté de nous tuer, continua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Parker a pu tomber accidentellement dans le vide du haut de cette falaise, j'ai pu me tromper dans les produits au laboratoire et vous auriez très bien pu provoquer l'accident de voiture vous-même. Vous n'avez pas de preuve et il n'a au pire qu'échangé des produits de laboratoire et fait une fausse manipulation sur votre voiture. Donc au pire, il sera accusé de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.

-Vous oubliez quand même qu'il a failli me tuer chez moi avec son couteau !

-Failli seulement. Et vous n'avez pas de preuve, pas de témoin.

-Mais merde Bones ! s'écria-t-il. On dirait que vous vous ennuyez de lui au point que vous faites tout pour me démonter maintenant qu'il a été arrêté ! On dirait que ça vous emmerde qu'il soit en taule !»

Brennan s'était figée en entendant ces mots. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Booth, lui lançant un regard noir sans prononcer un mot.

«Comment...comment osez-vous dire ça ?» demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle se leva pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

«Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Il a menacé mon frère, il a saccagé mon appartement, il a failli tuer ma meilleure amie, il m'a harcelée anonymement ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant que je puisse vouloir qu'il sorte de prison ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi odieux ?

-Odieux ? Moi ? Mais c'est vous qui l'êtes avec moi ! Un jour vous me dites que vous m'aimez, et le lendemain nous ne sommes que partenaires ! Vous me poussez à me déclarer, et ensuite vous me dites que vous ne m'aimez pas ! Vous me soutenez, et l'instant d'après vous êtes contre moi !

-Je vous ai soutenu Booth ! Pendant toute cette affaire j'ai été là avec vous pour vous ! J'ai fait et je vous ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dites auparavant ! Je vous ai donné ce qu'aucun autre homme n'a jamais eu de moi ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous Booth ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert avec ce type, à moi aussi il m'a fait mal et moi aussi je veux qu'il aille en prison, mais je n'y peux rien si nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments à charge contre lui ! Vous dites que vous m'aimez mais là vous ne pensez qu'à vous, qu'à votre propre douleur. Vous ne savez pas l'effet que ça me fait de savoir que je vais sûrement entendre encore parler de lui. Vous ne savez pas le mal que ça me fait de savoir qu'il va être libéré et qu'il va recommencer à nous faire du mal !»

Elle fit une courte pause, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

«Toute cette affaire je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. À chaque seconde je me demandais si vous alliez bien, si vous étiez vivant. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous...vous disiez que vous m'aimiez et que vous ne m'abandonneriez jamais. Vous disiez que vous me protégeriez, que vous me croyiez lorsque je vous disais ce qu'on m'avait fait quand je n'avais que seize ans. Mais maintenant je me demande si vous m'avez crue ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Non ! Là vous êtes injuste Bones. Je...

-Je suis injuste ? Vous venez de me dire que j'aimerais que l'homme qui a failli me violer sorte de prison et continue à me parler, à me harceler !

-Bones, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue mais...

Vous dites que vous me faites confiance et que vous m'aimez mais c'est faux. Vous n'aimez que vous et vous ne croyez que vous et ce que vous pensez. Quoi que je dise vous vous en fichez. Vous êtes incapable de croire quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même. Vous vous fiez à votre instinct, aux sentiments et au cœur comme vous dites, mais vous avez tort. Vous dites que vous m'aimez mais c'est faux.

-Non Bones je vous interdis de dire ça ! cria Booth en la prenant par le bras. Je vous...

-Vous ne m'aimez pas vous n'aimez que vous-même ! Finalement vous aviez raison, la première impression est la bonne. Dès que je vous ai vu, je vous ai trouvé arrogant, stupide, possessif et jaloux. Vous dites avoir un grand cœur et tenir à moi, mais vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous n'aimez que vous-même. Je me demande même si vous m'avez aimée ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

-Vous êtes ignoble ! J'ai tué pour vous, j'ai pris des balles pour vous ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie, je vous ai protégée en risquant ma vie ! Je vous ai tout donné, mon corps et mon âme. Et lorsque je vous ai offert mon amour, vous m'avez repoussé. Et je l'ai accepté, parce que je vous aimais et que je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! J'ai fait des sacrifices pour vous. J'ai refusé une promotion le mois dernier pour rester ici avec vous !

-Booth je...

-Non ! Vous savez quoi docteur Brennan ? We are over.»

Et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'Institut. Brennan appela :

«Booth !»

Mais ce dernier leva la main pour la faire taire et claqua la porte, la laissant seule, dans ce bureau devenu soudain si froid, dans un monde où elle était seule et perdue, abandonnée de tous. Les larmes affluaient sur ses joues, tellement nombreuses qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers son canapé, chancelante. Elle se laissa tomber dessus, sans force.

Soudain elle éclata en sanglots. Son cœur avait mal, tellement mal. Cette dernière phrase repassait en boucle dans sa tête – _We __are __over, __We __are __over_...

Elle aurait pu courir après lui, le rattraper et s'excuser,ou bien venir le voir le lendemain, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait laissé les choses ainsi, se disant que s'il était parti et qu'il ne l'avait pas rappelée, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi directe, aussi abrupte, mais elle ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde loin de lui, sans lui était un enfer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, vide de lui.

Au Jefferson, dès le lendemain, tout le monde avait vu que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à une conséquence de l'enquête précédente, mais lorsque Camille avait annoncé qu'ils ne travailleraient plus avec Booth et que Brennan était partie à toute vitesse dans son bureau, ils avaient compris. Ils n'avaient rien dit ; un simple regard de Camille avait suffi pour confirmer ce que chacun d'eux pensait tout bas.

Angela était allée voir son amie, inquiète. Mais Brennan était partie travailler dans les limbes pour éviter ce sujet douloureux. Cependant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'elle était seule, se remémorant la pire heure de sa vie. Elle s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, les genoux à présent repliés sur la poitrine et le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Elle était restée dans cette position des heures durant, heures pendant lesquelles elle ressassait les événements, s'enfermant dans une spirale infernale où cette soirée se répétait indéfiniment.

Six heures plus tard, lorsqu'Angela apprit de Camille que Brennan ne lui avait remis aucun rapport, elle décida de faire ce qu'aucun être humain à part Booth n'aurait osé faire – la déranger alors qu'elle était dans les limbes.

Elle trouva son amie étendue sur le sol, sans connaissance. Elle était très pâle. Angela la secoua pour la réveiller et, quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle semblait faible, tellement faible qu'on aurait cru que la vie s'échappait peu à peu d'elle. Angela la ramena chez elle et la coucha. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son amie comme ça, mais cette fois, elle était impuissante.

En effet, comme Angela l'apprit plus tard en appelant Cullen, trois jours après leur dispute, Booth était parti sans rien dire à l'autre bout du pays, à Los Angeles.

Brennan avait repris le travail le lendemain de son malaise, mais elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne souriait plus, elle parlait comme un robot, et à chaque fois qu'on la voyait partir précipitamment vers son bureau, on savait qu'elle allait pleurer pendant une heure avant de revenir les yeux rougis par les larmes. Tous la laissaient seule pendant cette heure, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Cela arrivait entre deux et trois fois par jour, sans compter les nuits qu'elle y passait.

L'état de Brennan rendait Angela triste, elle non plus ne souriait plus, ce qui faisait qu'Hodgins non plus, et caetera. Le laboratoire était devenu sinistre, froid. L'amitié des membres du laboratoire n'avait pas changé, mais l'atmosphère était lourde ; il n'y avait plus aucun rire, l'ambiance était pesante.

Booth quant à lui passait son temps enfermé dans le travail. Il ne sortait plus en dehors de son travail, il ne voyait plus son fils, qui était trop loin ; il ne voyait plus personne et pensait chaque jour à celle qui n'était plus sa Bones. Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Le détestait-elle à ce point ? Il avait été ignoble avec elle ce soir-là, et il s'en voulait.

Un jour, il revint à Washington D.C. pour une enquête. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Brennan à Gordon Gordon, le chef du restaurant où travaillait la victime. Ce dernier lui conseilla d'aller la voir sans plus attendre, ce qu'il fit.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son père. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier aussi mal. Il était pâle, maladif, cerné, fatigué. Il lui apprit que Brennan s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'elle était dans le coma. Les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes du tout.

Booth courut à l'hôpital, désespéré. Une fois dans sa chambre, le corps de Brennan inconsciente étendu sur le lit devant lui, la seule chose qu'il put dire fut :

«We're not over. We'll never be over.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un avis ?<strong>_

_**P.S : Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic, je la terminerai, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**P.P.S **__**: **__**Pour **__**celle **__**qui **__**a **__**inspiré **__**cet **__**OS, tu resteras toujours ma surella.**_


End file.
